The colours of the Galaxy
by adangerousbond
Summary: Two shot for the upcoming movie, only trailer spoilers. Reylo.


I'm not even sure what this is, but I started writing a oneshot and then I had over 5k words and no where near finished! Will end up being a two-shot.

Possibly some spoilers from trailers, but thats about it.

I haven't actually watch any movies other than TFA and TLJ, so my knowledge on it all is quite small and I feel that this gets a bit OCC at times, but I needed to type it out to get it out of my head.

Any mistakes are my own, only roughly spell checked.

I own nothing.

* * *

It was like the force had allowed them the time apart, but it had now had enough, it still had its plan and there wasn't forever for the force to get the balance it desired. It started off with the familiar sense of the other's feelings, a dull heartbeat or breath in the background of their mind, as the force reminded them that as much as either would fight it, that it was more powerful than they were by themselves.

The first time since Crait that the tell-tale cutting out of the senses around them and the others appearance out of thin air occurred, they were both pre-occupied with their own teams, but they both still froze at the sight of the other. The force seemed to stick with this tactic for a while, only bringing them together when they were busy and only keeping the bond open for a few moments, as if it was testing the waters; getting a feeling for how they would react to each other.

After a while, the force upped the bond once more, bringing them together as they both lay in their beds attempting in vain, like always, to get some rest. Rey had been lying on her side, facing away from Ben lying on his back, both tensing up the moment the bond had started- the only sign either gave that they were awake and aware of the situation at hand.

The force continued this new approach every chance it got, with each time the time it took for them to relax lessening, as well as the space between them, eventually the two falling asleep not long after the bond started. The one constant that remained was the fact they were always alone when they woke, a feeling they both knew all too well; it was almost as if the force was teasing them of what they could have had, what maybe they could still have.

While neither would admit it, not that they were able to hide anything from the other, they both started to look forward to it, whether it was the little bit of rest or the fact the force felt stronger within after they had been together, they both would wake feeling a bit more refreshed than they would on the nights the bond didn't open. The part of Rey that had been struggling with her force training was wondering if for the force to be at full strength, they needed each other.

They both had a sense that they would be able to open the bond themselves, should it be something they wanted to do, but neither attempted to until a particularly vivid nightmare woke Rey with a start. Her mind calling for him before she even realised what was going on, his surprise filtering over their bond at the action before being replaced with concern as he took her in as she sat in her bed, tensed, covered in sweat, breathing sharply and looking more startled than he had ever seen her.

"Just breathe." Ben spoke soothingly next to her, his hand cautiously moving to rest on her back, they would both realise later that it was the first words spoken between them since the throne room with Snoke; but in the moment they were focused on other things.

Focusing on his hand and his attempt to calm her through their bond, Rey slowly relaxed her body and evened out her breathing, pushing aside the memories of her nightmare to bring herself back to the present. They stayed like that for a while, until their breathing was more in sync than usual and they could both sense she was back grounded in the moment.

"Sorry." She broke the silence, her voice more vulnerable than it should be to the man she should consider her greatest enemy.

"Don't be." He responded in a level tone, dropping his hand to collect hers as he laid back onto his own bed, giving her the chance to follow suit or pull away – her choice to do the former, settling the air around them both even more.

She turned to him, only to realise he was still asleep, somehow in the middle of his nightmare he had called for her. A gentle hand running down his face, as she whispered his name softly until wild eyes met hers, the absolute fear within them staying for a few moments, enough to nearly break her heart at his anguish.

Once the fear in his eyes was replaced with a calmness, they both seemed to realise just how close their faces were as she pulled back a few inches, staying just close enough to provide support should she need to. Her hand moving to rest on his arm, feeling as he started to relax, as he begun to focus on her and not what ever dark dreams had interrupted his sleeping mind.

"What?" she asked after a while, not wanting to pry into his mind for herself but getting a sense he had something he was wanting to say.

_It's just, _he started to respond a shyness to him that she wasn't used to, his words coming through her mind in a way that told her he wasn't ready to voice what he was trying to say out loud, _I just don't think I can remember the last time someone was…_

_There for your nightmares? _She finished for him, her gentle tone telling him that she understood completely, anger boiling up inside him when he realised further that he was probably the only one who had been there in her entire life. _Yeah, you are._

_You deserve better than that, than me. _He near growled, turning to lay on his back as if he had reminded himself that she was something someone like him didn't get.

Ignoring the distance he had tried to put between them, Rey encompassed his hand in hers and raised her head to rest it just above his shoulder, pushing the boundaries on their new found closeness. _Maybe, but shouldn't that be my choice?_

* * *

"Leia told me a story today." She spoke as the force joined them, her eyes shining at her statement as she sat cross legged on her bed.

"Oh?" Her words had intrigued him more than he cared to admit as he turned to face her.

"About when you were a child, that you and Chewie would go off together for you to practice your force training, because he was the only one you trusted to see you fail." Rey explained further, watching his face as he took her words in, she hadn't been sure how he would take her bringing up his mother.

"Chewie always kept my secrets." He gave the smallest hint of a smirk, the fondness they had had for each other still hiding deep inside. "Why did she tell you this?"

"She thinks I was struggling with the force because too many people were around." _But we both know that's not why. _She switched midway through her response to their internal conversation, as if she wasn't fully able to admit it just yet.

_We are both weaker apart, maybe one day the force will show us why. _His responded in kind, the lack of anger to the whole situation throwing her for a moment.

"You're okay with not knowing?" She questioned, her surprise rippling through their bond.

_I'm okay with it keeping us connected. _He shrugged, a raw honesty to his words, his hand reaching for hers, pulling her closer ever so gently until their breath's mingled and the world around them started to disappear more than usual.

_Me too. _The bond ending after her admission, the tension left static on the air even when they were once again apart.

* * *

"Doing some light reading are we?" He gestured to the thick Jedi book in her hands, a smirk on his face.

"I'm having trouble putting Luke's lightsaber back together." She sighed, placing the book on the ground next to her as she welcomed the interruption.

"And you think that you will find the answer in that?" He questioned, glancing at the pile of books in a way that told her he could see them, something they couldn't usually do within their bond.

"I figured it was worth a shot." She shrugged, pushing aside the concern, knowing very well that if he really wanted to find her, he had plenty at his disposal to do so.

She watched as he took her hands and closed his eyes, focusing through the bond on how he made his, sharing his knowledge and training with her similar to how she had accessed some of it previously to fight against him, and in that moment, she realised he knew that she had done that.

_Focus. _ He instructed as he felt her mind going off track, his one word bringing her back to the lesson he was trying to share with her.

"You're good at this," She told him once he had finished, catching his raised eyebrow at her statement, "At teaching me about the force."

He looked as if he was going to respond, before he hesitated and the bond ended without giving her a chance to ask what it was, pushing it aside, Rey set to work trying to re create what he had been showing her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The concern in his voice evident as she stood with her back to him, it had been days since he had seen her and the worry that he had felt had been slowly eating away at him, turning into a fear he didn't like. If he had focused hard enough, he had been able to sense that she was alive, but that hadn't been enough to quieten his mind.

"I fixed it." Rey beamed as she turned to face him, an excitement and happiness to her that was keeping the tiredness away, as she showed him the working light saber, fiddling with it a few times before turning it on – the light flashing to life safely to their side.

"You did well." He told her proudly after a few moments, covering her hand on the saber to switch it off with a genuine smile ghosting his face.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help." Her tone honest and grateful, as she looked up at him, realising all of a sudden just how close they were to each other.

She wasn't sure who closed the gap completely, her eyes flickered closed just before his lips were on hers, soft and gentle. He threaded a hand through her hair, drawing her in even closer to the kiss, as their hearts raced together, the air around them filled with a nervousness that was near hidden in the desire.

She pulled away suddenly, her head flying to her left as something interrupted her attention with a start, but the only sound he could hear in the bond was their breathing as they both attempted to catch their breath. She turned back to him, her eyes catching his for a moment before the bond dissipated around them.

* * *

He had felt the anger rolling over her before the bond had even opened, a part of him was concerned it was directed at him.

"What happened?" He asked calmly when she made no move to start the conversation.

"Nothing, not really, I guess I'm just not used to having so many people around me." She responded as she continued to pace in front of him, trying to calm herself down.

"Rey." He spoke her name simply, working as a request to give him a better answer as well as to ground her.

"They just, they keep expecting me to have some big solve, to have some sort of plan, or at least be actively planning with them; but they don't let me fight." She tried a more honest answer, sighing with annoyance directed towards the people outside of her room.

_Good. _Ben stated, glad that they were at least keeping her out of harms way, out of his army's way.

"But that's all I know how to do, I'm not a strategist, I'm only here because of my power, and I just feel like I keep disappointing them because I'm not doing more, because they don't seem to realise that I didn't ask for any of this, that I might have the force in me, but that doesn't make me a Jedi, let alone one with all the answers." She ranted more, coming to stand still at the end of it all.

"Before all this, what did you think about the Jedi, about the sith, about what they could do? I'm sure the stories made it even as far as Jakku." His question threw her, until she realised what he was saying, his reasoning dampening her anger nearly completely in a way that only he seemed to be able to do.

"I, I guess I see your point." She conceded, she had after all gone to Luke herself with much higher expectations due to her pre-perceived notions of who he was and what he could do.

"To anyone that's not us, there isn't a way for them to fully understand." He spoke gently, a sad smile ghosting his face – he had lived with it his whole life after all.

* * *

"Rey, a moment?" Leia requested, ushering the younger girl into a private area.

"What is it, we need to leave soon." Rey asked with a touch more annoyance than she had meant towards the general.

"About that, it's quite close to numerous First Order ships, including my sons, I think it is too risky for you to go along." The older woman explained her reasoning for the meeting as she directed her to sit.

"No, they need me with them, I'll be fine." Rey stated, glancing around the room as if she was looking for her quickest and easiest way out.

"What if he senses you? We can't risk them capturing you." Leia continued, watching as the girl near squirmed under her glaze.

"Leia, I'll be fine, honestly, out of all of us going, if we got captured, I would probably be the safest." She assured calmly, stilling her hands in an attempt to add value to her statement.

"I know you think your stronger now that you fixed Luke's lightsaber and you do seem to have more control over the force, but he has trained his whole life." If there was one thing that she knew, it was that her son was not someone to go up against alone.

"That's not what I meant." Rey spoke as she fidgeted, not liking any part of the conversation she had been forced into.

"What then?" The question itself seemed simple enough, but the answer was less than.

"They wouldn't kill me; but I'm not as confident for the others." The younger woman clarified, adverting her eyes from the piercing stare of the woman across from her.

"You can't know that; you killed their leader." Leia stated, an eyebrow raised daring for the other woman to challenge her statement.

"He wouldn't let them." There was a sureness to her words that made them both pause.

"I know you two have some sort of connection, I'm barely force sensitive and even I have felt that, which one of these days Rey, we are going to have a honest conversation about that, but for now, you're too valuable for us to put in such close vicinity to the enemy." The general could feel the nervousness in the room as she spoke a truth she had been wanting to speak for a while now.

"I know it's hard for you to believe that there is any chance of him still having good in him, but I do and I know that he would protect me, he might hold me captive but he wouldn't let them hurt me, let alone kill me, that I'm sure of." Rey felt sure in what she was saying, she mightn't know much about where she stood with Ben, but she knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"Okay." Leia agreed, the mother in her wanting to believe what she was being told, and the general in her was telling her that to trust in her solider, even if both, deep down was telling her she shouldn't let emotion cloud her judgement.

* * *

Upon the wreckage she felt anger as she felt his presence in the vicinity, she hadn't thought that he would actually use their bond to track her, but she couldn't see another answer as to why he was there. Igniting her light saber, she watched his approach, the waves crashing around them angrily as if they were fuelling off her feelings.

_How did you find me? _Her words flung at him harsher than her weapon as he reached her, his saber blocking hers with ease.

_What are you doing here? _He questioned calmly, as he continued to block her attacks, attacks that seemed more just like she was practicing with him.

_Did you use this to track me here? _She fired back, annoyed that he wasn't bothered by the situation.

_I didn't know you were here, honestly. _He conceded, dropping his weapon and turning it off as a sign that at the very least, he didn't want to fight her.

"Why are you here then?" she asked, lowering her saber, but still keeping it ignited.

"We should go inside; I know you feel it too." He spoke, nodding his head towards an entrance to the wreak nearby.

"What is it?" Her question admitting that she did feel it as well, the way that something was calling to them, but she was less sure that it was a good option to answer the calling.

"I'm not sure, but it's something that I think we both need to see." His tone telling her that he was also unsure about it, as did his hesitation to follow as she started towards the entrance.

* * *

Entering yet another empty room, Rey could feel Ben following behind her, he spent more time going over the rooms she cleared quickly; looking at them in more detail, while she had ensured they held no threats before moving on. Turning the corner into what seemed to be a throne room, she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the figure before her.

"Welcome." The figure a-top the throne spoke to her, his words cutting through the stale air as she felt his strength in the force with fear.

"Who, who are you?" She questioned, pushing aside the caution that was loud in her mind.

He raised his hand slightly, unhappy with her question as she felt his anger through the choke hold he had placed on her as he lifted her into the air, with more force than Snoke had but with the same sense that it was nothing to him.

"I know all about you, I know exactly who you are." Palpatine chuckled, watching the young woman in front of him as she squirmed against his grip, as he strengthened his hold on her.

"People keep telling me they know me. No one does." She spat at the monster ahead of her, the feeling of him rummaging around in her head burning as if the blood in her veins was on fire.

"But I do." Ben broke her attention as he entered, his arrival not surprising Palpatine in the slightest as he maintained his hold on her.

"Long have I waited." Palpatine's voice cut through the room with ease, watching the two with interest, "And now, your coming together, is your undoing."

She could feel the monster ahead of her still playing with her mind, stealing away what was left of her energy, until she also felt a hint of something else, someone else; something that was fighting with her not against her. Realising it was Ben, she tried to follow suit; tried to back him up, but the grip felt to strong, until just as sudden as it had started, she felt it disappear, dropping her from the air onto a pile of rubble.

He was at her side before she was fully upright, the pain from what felt like a sharp rock having torn her side distracting her as he pulled her towards the entrance they had come through with the speed and finesse of a solider on a mission. They hobbled through passageways and deserted rooms until Ben was basically taking her entire weight, pausing for a moment, she near collapsed on a rusted beam.

The blood was pouring out her wound at a rate neither was okay with, she had tied to keep a hand covering it since they had started their retreat, but it had done little to help. She rested her head on his shoulder as he leaned down in front of her, prying her hand away to look at the wound closer, her blood trickling onto his hand as he did.

"I have an idea." Ben spoke quietly, using their connection to share his knowledge on a force skill he had limited experience with, with it being more generally considered a Jedi skill not a Sith one.

Rey raised her hands above her wound shakily and tried to concentrate on what he was showing her, a hint of energy tinged through her, but not enough to make any change to her wound. Without a word, he linked his hand through hers and attempted to assist in the task, the power from the both of them being enough to jump start the healing process.

The bleeding slowly stopped, and the wound begun healing from the inside out, a part of her awake enough to take in what they were doing, hoped that she would remember it all later. She lasted until the wound was nearly completely healed before blacking out, leaving him to finish the task on his own, something the force must have been okay with as he was still able to maintain what he was doing without her assistance.

Collecting her gently into his arms once he was satisfied with the now healed wound, he set to getting them back to his ship and a safe distance away as quick as possible. He ignored the calls from her friends who had made it to the wreckage's deck, continuing on to his ship with a determination to keep her safe.

* * *

Waking groggily, Rey blinked slowly serval times as she took in her surroundings; the seat she was curled up in belonged to a ship she did not recognise from the inside, not until she saw a screen nearby portraying the ships exterior.

"How are you feeling?" The ship's owner asked calmly, stepping into her view, concern covering his features as he bent to her level.

"Why am I on your ship? Where are you taking me?" The questions falling off her lips as her mind pieced together what had transpired for her to end up in this situation.

"How much do you remember?" He ignored her questions for one of his own, her eyes flew to his, _all of it, _whispering across his mind.

"You need to gain your strength back; we need to work out what we are going to do about him once you do." He continued, attempting to explain his reasoning, his words coming out rehearsed as he had been worried how she would take his plan.

"Where are you taking me?" She seemed to accept his answer, not that she was in any state to argue.

"Back to the first order, it will be the safest place for you, for now anyway." His statement not quite sinking in just yet, as she only really took in that she was safe with him.

"And my friends? I can't just leave them there." She suddenly realised in her haze that she had not been alone on her journey to the wreckage, the fear that they might have ventured in on their own rising through her.

"Your companions saw me bring you with me, they tried following for a while but couldn't keep up. Will they cause any issues?" His response calmed her for a moment before she caught the meaning of his question.

"You mean will they attack the first order?" She clarified with bite, the hint of strength to her tone bringing a brief smirk to his face.

"Meaning if they do, it will impact my ability to keep you safe." Ben explained further, remaining levelled in his tone as he reached forward to check her now healed wound.

"Your mother won't allow it, they won't be happy, but they should listen." Her words making him freeze and she wasn't sure if it was because of the topic or the reasoning.

"Why wouldn't she? They need you." He spoke after a moment, catching her gaze with a slight confusion on his face as he stood once more, effectively putting some space between them as he awaited her answer.

"She would eventually, but she expressed concern over you capturing me on this mission, I told her that you wouldn't let them kill me." She shrugged nonchalantly, as if believing your enemy in war would protect you was as normal as drinking water.

"And she believed you?" He had yet to seem able to voice any name while speaking of his mother, and she took that to mean he was still torn over her.

"She believed that I believed it." She shrugged, curling into her seat more, feeling safer than she should on her enemies' ship.

"How much does she know?" He questioned, playing with some controls with an ease that surprised her, she knew that he knew would know how to fly his own ship, but watching him actually do it was a completely different thing.

"Not much, she doesn't ask too many questions." Rey told him, fidgeting with her hands for a moment, only stopping once she realised that they were clear of her blood she had watched spill onto them earlier and the realisation that he must have cleaned them for her brought a hint of a smile to her expression.

"And you think it means she won't send them after you?" He tried to see her reasoning for it, knowing very well that she was not only a powerful member to their crusade but also a much liked one; two things that would make them more than likely to come after her.

"Leia knows I'm not scared of you, even if she mightn't think I should think that." She explained, holding his gaze for a moment, before going back to watching space flash past them through his ships window, the tiredness creeping back in.

* * *

He woke her from her light sleep with a quiet update that they were nearly arriving, he had wanted to let her continue to rest but had decided she would be less annoyed if she had warning. She had groggily glared at him for a split second making him rethink his choice before she gave him a small thanks.

"I thought you would be more annoyed at me." He stated after giving her a few minutes to fully wake.

"I probably should be, but right now, I just feel so drained." _And we are stronger together. _She admitted quietly, sitting up straighter in her chair as she tried to ignore how weak she currently felt.

"From what I have heard about Palpatine, I'm not surprised." He spoke the monsters name for the first time, giving her a chance to let it sink in as she tried to determine what she knew about him.

"How exactly did we get away?" She questioned, brows knitted together as she pieced together just who they had faced and managed to walk away from.

"I thought you remembered?" He asked, confused at her question.

"I do, but I don't quite understand how we managed it." She clarified quickly.

"I think he let us; I think he's giving us time to think it over; he will be hoping one of us will go to him." He told her what he had decided, while his ship docked.

"How is this a good idea?" The severity of his plan suddenly hitting her as she watched as a group of storm troopers walked past the front of his ship.

"You're safe in here, I have guards I trust on all the entry points and for the most part, no one knows you're here." He explained carefully, clearly having thought his plan over fully before committing to it.

_So, I'm your prisoner? _She questioned, only half seriously, she wasn't completely on board with his plan, but the force seemed content with it and she had learnt to trust in both.

"No, I'm not locking you in here, I'm just asking that you stay in here, I can't guarantee your safety out there." Ben clarified that it was a request not an order, though with where they were it was still sort of both.

"Okay, but when I want to leave, you'll let me?" She went straight to the point; she wasn't worried about while she was staying so much as when she would try to go.

_Yes. _He stated firmly, their bond giving him no option to lie to her.

They made it to his quarters without any issues, his door sliding shut behind them as she took in as much as possible in her drained state, she dropped her hand from its place on her light saber once she determined it was safe in his room and there was no one waiting to capture her. The fact he had allowed her to keep her weapon on her had made her feel better about the whole thing, something that she guessed he had known it would; either that or he didn't see her as any sort of threat to him and hadn't even thought to take it off her.

"I have to go check up on some things, please stay in here." _It's not safe out there for you. _His voice cut through her mind, the pleading tone telling her he was at least somewhat concerned about what his people might do, but she knew enough of the base to agree easily not to leave with a small reassuring nod.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Tumblr: adangerousbond


End file.
